


Change My Color

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Broken marriage, Fluff, M/M, Supranatural, Would add the tag later, color manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Junhoe was born special. He could see things normal people couldn't. He could manipulate colors of people, turned sadness to happiness, betrayal to trust, hate to love. But one day he made a mistake while playing with his ability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please excuse me.

“Thank you Mr.Koo, your advice yesterday worked really fine. Now I could understand my son better,” Junhoe grinned when he heard the compliment Mrs. Park gave him.

 

“It’s nothing much, kids are easy to be understood, but there are times when they act a little complicated. I’m glad I could help.” 

 

“Here, have some gift.” Mrs.Park took out something from her bag and Junhoe’s eyes widened in curiosity.

 

“No, no. It’s my job, Mrs.Park. You don’t have to-”

 

“Eii,” Mrs. Park swayed her hand, rejected Junhoe’s rejection. “Take it, my son said you like chocolate.” 

 

“Ah you’re really kind,” Junhoe hesitantly received the nicely wrapped chocolate. “Thank you, Mrs.Park. You too, Seohoon.” Junhoe smiled to the little kid standing beside Mrs.Park. The kid named Seohoon giggled and hugged Junhoe’s leg. 

 

“Brush your teeth after eating the chocolate, hyung. My mama said so.” Seohoon lifted his head and Junhoe’s heart swelled in adoration. “I will.” He patted his head.

 

“You’re so young but already understand a lot about kids. You must have a nice family,” Mrs.Park said upon the adorable moment. The man only chuckled.

 

“I’ll go now. Thank you so much, Mr. Koo.” Mrs. Park tucked Seohoon’s hand.

 

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow, Mrs.Park.” Junhoe bowed.

 

“Bye bye, hyung.” Seohoon waved at him, wiggling his little hand as they walked out the daycare center’s door. 

 

“Bye bye,” Junhoe laughed and waved back.

 

Once they lost in sight, Junhoe sighed contently. The pink color with a little bright blue he saw encircling around Mrs. Park and her son just now mixed beautifully. Love, affection, joy. Junhoe chuckled. He did a great job today

\---

 

“Hello, children!!” Yunhyeong’s voice echoing inside the playroom and all the kids stopped whatever they were doing and looked to the source of noises.

 

“Hyung!!”

 

“Oppa!!”

 

The kids of preschooler age, girls and boys, running toward the man standing in front of the door. 

 

“Be careful, be careful,” Yunhyeong’s sound turned panic when he saw few of them tripped as they tried to come to him. Junhoe, still fixing the barbie’s head on the corner of the room, laughed when he saw the silly scene. Yunhyeong never failed to make the kids happy. Even though he kept on repeating his poor “ _Hello children_ ” English line, the enthusiasm from the kids never ceased. Yunhyeong’s color was yellow, could shift to pink, depending on his mood. It bright and sometimes outshined the sun Junhoe had to adjust his eyes every damn time.

 

Yunhyeong brought happiness and positivity, something that needed by all these kids flocked on his leg.

 

“Okay kids, line up.” Yunhyeong put one of his hand on his hip, while the other gripped a plastic that probably filled with snacks, Junhoe could tell. The kids following his words fast.

 

“Hey hey, no fight kiddos,” Yunhyeong shook his head when two boys in the very front pushed each other away. He then processed to give each one of them a different snack (which had been approved by their parents, of course), caressed their head and told them a different message too. he was so sincere Junhoe couldn’t believe an angel like him even exist.

 

“Hey Junhoe, have one for yourself too.” Yunhyeong walked toward him and handed him the plastic.

 

“You never forget about me, I’m touched.” Junhoe acted as if he was going to cry when his arm reached out to take it. He put the tragic barbie’s head down to his side.

 

“Two hotbars? Wow, generous king.” Junhoe said when he opened the bag and found his favorite snack inside.

 

“Yeah. Eat well, you look like you lose weight lately.” Yunhyeong stabbed the strap to his own yogurt, drinking it while watching the kids around them. As always, Yunhyeong noticed every detail of Junhoe.

 

“Keep saying that and I might fall in love with you.” Junhoe chewed his food and Yunhyeong gagged on his drink.

 

“You fuck-”

 

“Language, hyung!” Junhoe cut him off and Yunhyeong lowered his voice. “-er. Stop saying that I’m gonna have a nightmare.” Yunhyeong jabbed his shoulder. “I’ll tell Donghyuk you flirted with me.”

 

Junhoe laughed as a response. “He would kick my ass.” 

 

They held a chat while eating their food until they heard the door opened.

 

“Junhoe, come here.” There was Hanbin, in his daycare uniform, hurriedly gesturing the younger guy to come to him. Junhoe followed him out of the playroom. They talked about a new parent that would bring his kid today and Hanbin told him the further details.

 

“Preschooler age?”Junhoe confirmed and Hanbin hummed.

 

“He’ll come in a few minutes. You go greet him.” Hanbin said. “And ugh, wipe these sauce off, you're disgusting.” His voice got lowered on the last word, afraid the children walking in and out the playroom would hear them. 

 

“Excuse me? You don’t have to tell me that, I was about to do it.” Junhoe’s tone raised a little and his thumb rubbed the edge of his lips.

 

“Not that side dumbass. Ugh, you’re so messy.” Hanbin pulled out a tissue from the sling bag he always wore. He swiped the sauce without warning from Junhoe’s face. Oh god, how Junhoe wished his surprised wasn’t obvious.

 

“My mom did that to my dad when he eats messily.” A voice interrupted both of them. They looked below in tandem. It came from Yujin, the oldest kid in the preschooler group age.

 

“So I’m the mom?” Hanbin squatted down, tipped his head when he questioned the little girl.

 

“Yes, and Junhoe oppa is the dad.” Yujin delivered her last words before walked away. Junhoe barely able to hold his laugh when Hanbin got up and hit his chest lightly.

 

“The dad is always the messy one.” Hanbin chided.

 

“And the mom is always the fussy one,” Junhoe retorted back. Hanbin was about to make a comeback when a cough from behind disturbed their little quarrel.

 

“Uhm, hallo..” A man, dressed in a classic black suit with a brown tie, his dark purple hair styled back. The specs on his face made him look like a typical businessman. 

 

Junhoe stared at him without blinking. That man was...stunning. He was peculiarly attractive. His chiseled jaw and small eyes with a strong-willed gaze screamed perfect man. He looked so manly Junhoe felt like he got a rival.

 

But there was a soft purple lingered around him, jumbled up with some black, but not the velvet black. Junhoe saw that too often he knew what that was mean. He was probably a CEO, or someone with high authority wherever he worked on, judging by the black color indicating power and control. But he was also a lonely man, as the purple color confirmed it. Perhaps he was a single parent.

 

And Junhoe was right. Of course, he always was. The man introduced himself to Hanbin and Junhoe as Jiwon. He was holding a little girl named Yerim. Hanbin excused himself and left them to hold a longer talk. Junhoe, being the witty guy he was, easily able to make Jiwon felt comfortable. Jiwon said he never bring his kid to a daycare center, but he couldn’t look after her these days. Junhoe didn’t even mention about Yerim’s mom but the seemed to be older guy spilled the truth by himself when he pointed out his ring finger. He divorced.

 

“Come to uncle Junhoe, Yerim.” Jiwon pushed his daughter’s back lightly and Yerim shook her whole body in disapproval. Junhoe could fathom the reason when the dark yellow radiated throughout the small body of her. She was afraid, broken, insecure.

 

So Junhoe squatted down. He inhaled long before lifted his hand flatly. Slowly he moved it until his palm almost reached Yerim’s shoulder. He didn’t quite touch her. He touched her color.

 

In Jiwon’s eye, Junhoe looked strange. He wanted to ask what was the guy doing, but he stayed silent, worry if it was rude to ask.

 

And It shifted. The color of Yerim's body lightened up. Junhoe also added some tint of blue, or in another word, he added trust. 

 

Yerim’s expression went from scared to bright. Once Junhoe’s hand landed on her little shoulder, she smiled.

 

“I like this uncle, daddy.” She tucked Jiwon’s pants before suddenly threw herself to Junhoe. The young guy chortled when he hugged her. Happy with how things turned out, Junhoe manipulated the color once again by adding pink to her aura through their body contact.

 

“Wow.” Jiwon’s voice laced with wonder. “How do you do that?”

 

Junhoe lifted Yerim’s up and smiled instead. “Magic.” He playfully replied. But Jiwon actually took him seriously.

 

“Yerim really dislike new people. That was why I’ve been contemplating to bring her here or send her to my mother. ” Jiwon’s eyes opened wide in amazement and  _cute_ word popped on Junhoe's train of thoughts.

 

“Caregiver is such a wizard.” Junhoe couldn’t believe a grown ass man, probably in his late 20, said that.

 

“We only need to show affection and acceptance. The magic is on the kids themselves, sir.” Junhoe replied his ridiculous saying. It wasn’t a lie though. Not really. But Junhoe couldn’t possibly say he could see colors and manipulate it, right?

 

“Must be it.” Jiwon chuckled. He glanced at the clock wrapped around his wrist. “Well, see you in 5, Mr. Koo.”

 

"Have a good day at work, sir." 

 

Jiwon hummed. “You too, Yerim. Behave for daddy, can you do it?” He suddenly reached for Yerim and patted her head inside Junhoe’s hug.

 

Junhoe flinched and stepped back the moment Jiwon’s hand slightly touched his body, causing the latter to jerk out.

 

My, my. That shouldn’t have happened.

 

“uhm, what’s wrong?” Confused with what just happened before his eyes, Jiwon asked.

 

“Ah, no," Junhoe stuttered. " I’m just surprised. I’m sorry, sir.” his voice didn’t sound convincing, but Jiwon let it pass before thing turned clumsy.

 

“Uhm, okay. I’ll go now then. Please look after my Yerim, Mr. Koo.”

 

“With my pleasure.”

 

Jiwon bowed and walk to the edge of the corridor. He opened the main door and took a gander at Junhoe once again. It was awkward for Junhoe to see the light pink started to spread in Jiwon’s color.

 

The touch was a pure mistake. The affection that Junhoe intended to give to Yerim now had infected Jiwon too. The color manipulation attempt he did just now was a strong one. He should fix it.

 

Or not.


	2. Repeated Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Junhoe and Yerim's bonding time <3

Junhoe brought Yerim to the main playground. He thanked himself because before he touched Jiwon, at least he had manipulated Yerim's color, so it would be easy for his to make the girl comfortable with the presence of other kids.

 

His breath sounding a little unstable and he knew it. There was a thought appeared in his mind to ask Yunhyeong or Hanbin to take care of Yerim, but as he already promised Jiwon to look after her, Junhoe should keep his words, so he carried her to the corner of the room, his favorite place. All the other kids were busy playing with themselves they failed to notice the novel person.

 

In contrast with Yunhyeong or Hanbin, Junhoe wouldn't directly introduce the kids in his duty to the children around, especially a kid like Yerim who wasn't familiar with strangers. Junhoe would personally build trust between him and the kid, ensure they were safe and comfortable, slowly pushed them to open up, and eventually, the kid would be motivated to befriend with her surroundings. 

 

“Hey Yerim,” Junhoe placed the girl on his lap as he gave him the barbie doll he fixed earlier. Yerim accepted it first before staring at Junhoe with her widened eyes. “Yes, uncle?”

 

Junhoe chuckled, “I’m not that old. Call me oppa instead.”

 

“No.” Yerim pouted. “You look like daddy so I will call you uncle.”

 

“What? I look like your daddy?” Junhoe asked in amusement. Yerim nodded.

 

“Daddy is not like other daddy. Daddy’s face is clean, daddy is not scary, and daddy had no wrinkles. You are like daddy, uncle.” Yerim answered Junhoe and the man laughed a little louder.

 

“Your daddy is an interesting daddy, hmm?” Junhoe continued chattering while grabbing the house of the barbie, placing it in front of Yerim.

 

“Yes. And Daddy is so funny, but he’s so busy.” Yerim’s voice sounding sadder as she placed the doll in her palms to the lower floor of the doll’s house. Junhoe caressed her hair as her color turned blueish for a split second.

 

“What are you doing when your dad is busy, then?” Junhoe questioned her in a light tone, wanting her to feel secure. Yerim’s age was probably 4 or 5, Junhoe vaguely remembered Hanbin’s words about it, but she talked as if she was older than her current age.

 

“Unnie would come to play with me in the morning, and then she will cook and play with me, and then..” Yerim’s hand busy re-decorated the living room of the doll’s house, “And then I wait for daddy to come home.”

 

“Oh, you have an unnie?” Junhoe knew Yerim probably talked about a babysitter or a nanny, still, it was important for a caregiver to act like they knew less than the kid, subtly encouraged the kid to continue talking. Though actually, Junhoe’s color manipulation played a big role as a catalyst for the situation.

 

“No, no, no.” Yerim shook her head. She positioned herself so she could play while looking at Junhoe. “She is not my real unnie. She is daddy’s friend. She is nice and pretty.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“But daddy said unnie is sick. Unnie can’t come and play with me. Daddy said he would call grandma, but grandma is not in here. She is so far away.” Perhaps Yerim was never a shy person, proven by how she talkative she was right now.

 

“So your daddy brings you here?”

 

Yerim nodded. “I say to daddy _“no no I want unnie_ ” and daddy almost cries like this.” The little girl scrunched her face and impersonate her dad’s face Junhoe couldn’t help but burst into a laugh. Yerim was an adorable little girl. The girl told Junhoe a lot of things including her favorite snack, how stupid his dad sometimes, and somehow ended up talking about her mom.

 

"Daddy is better than mom. She never hugged me like daddy. Daddy said mom would go home, but mom never came home." Yerim halted to play with her barbie. Junhoe could see the purple coming out from her voice, so he stroked her hair softly. He was yet to talk but someone interrupted them.

 

“Oppa, who is she?” Walked toward them was another small girl, petite and pretty. A sunflower imitation stuck perfectly on the side of her head, above the ear.

 

“Oh, this is Yerim.” Junhoe smiled as he introduced the girl in his lap.

 

“Yerim, here is Sua.”

 

Yerim stiffened up and abruptly tucked herself inside Junhoe’s chest. Junhoe chuckled but did nothing. Sua was an easy going kid, always the first one making a move, and Junhoe believed she would be the one taking action.

 

“You’re pretty.“ Sua suddenly squatted down and looking at Yerim with her eyes widened.

 

“Wanna play with me, Yerim?” Sua handed her a lollipop. Yerim, who was hiding her face inside Junhoe’s chest, slowly turned her head to look at Sua. She stared at the lollipop before her small hand reaching to take it. But before she could grab it, Sua pulled it away.

 

“Play with me and I will give my candy.” Sua teasing her. Yerim’s shoulders lost it tension immediately and she crawled away from Junhoe. Funny how seconds ago Yerim didn’t want anyone but Junhoe to talk with her, but the moment another kid approached her with candies, she suddenly wanted to befriend with them.

 

“Okay, I will play with you.” Sua smiled brightly as she intertwined her fingers with Yerim.

 

“Uncle, wait for me okay,” Yerim yelled a bit toward Junhoe when Sua brought her to a crowd of little kids. Junhoe didn’t worry at all seeing the once dark yellow around Yerim slowly changing into a lighter tone.

 

Junhoe raised his thumb and curled a smile, assuring Yerim from afar. When he shifted his attention to the doll’s house Yerim left, he noticed the girl took out all the doll’s inside the house and there were only a little barbie and a big male doll with suit left.

 

Now he knew why Jiwon said Yerim hated new people. It seemed harder than expected to gain the little girl’s trust.

 

When Yerim had left him alone, Junhoe spent his alone time to think about the guy. What happened with Jiwon now that Junhoe accidentally touched him? Junhoe could still felt his energy draining after the touch and his fingers were yet recovered from the tremor.

 

Sure he was a careless person, but not when he played with his ability. Yerim was a really vulnerable girl and Junhoe used a strong manipulation toward her because he needed the child to quickly adapted with her surrounding. He never thought Jiwon would’ve touched him during the time of him displaying the skill.

 

This part of him was what Junhoe hated the most. To manipulate adult’s feeling was the thing he really avoided, and to recklessly manipulate someone’s colors was another thing existed in Junhoe do-not-do list. Now that he did both, Junhoe felt like complete trash.

 

The difference between fiddled a child and an adult’s color was that they had a similar outcome but different input and impact. Children required more simple, less energy to be manipulated, and the effect was temporary. No matter how strong it was, the children’s color, as they weren’t permanent due to their developing personality, tend to shift after the manipulation effect wore out. It would only stay if the real actions followed the manipulation afterward, thus keeping the children’s feeling in the same state and slowly settling the color the manipulator wanted.

 

If there was no action taken after the color changing, it would most likely turn into the indigenous form at the end of the day.  That was why Junhoe swiftly hugged Yerim after he added color to her. It made Yerim feel warm and accepted, hence prolonging and strengthening the effect.

 

The case, on the other side, was slightly dissimilar with an adult. As adult already had a fixed personality, manipulating their color could permanently affect their feeling if the manipulator didn’t do anything to rectify it, though it depended on how strong the manipulation was. They required more energy, and in the end, a successful attempt of color changing would need a much bigger effort to turn it into the original circumstances.

 

Other differences were some color Junhoe could manipulate had different outcomes in child and adult. For example, adding pink to a child was done to emphasize the sincerity, kindness and amplify the warmness. Meanwhile in adult, it could lead to affection, or worse, sexual attraction.

 

Junhoe looked at the hanging clock on the wall. Five more hours until Jiwon comeback to pick up his kid. For the first time after years of diverting people’s aura, Junhoe wished Jiwon’s personality would win against the power he possessed. 

 

\---

“Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Koo. “ Contrary to how he looked like before, Jiwon hair was down, a little messy now. He was still stunning though, in Junhoe’s eyes.

 

“It’s nothing much, Yerim made friends on her own.” Junhoe averted his eyes to the little girl in Jiwon’s embrace.

 

“Whoa really, Yerim?” Jiwon asked his child in disbelief, causing the girl giggled and nodded.

 

“Her name is Sua. She’s so pretty. She gave me candy too.” Yerim’s tone was light and cheerful Junhoe knew he did another good job.

 

“Oh my god, daddy could seriously cry right now,” Jiwon pretended to wipe the nonexistent tears on his eyes and Yerim hit his chest. “Silly daddy.” Jiwon didn’t look like a person with high authority, though the black color still firmly seen in his aura. But this time, stupid bright yellow and pink to red with some blue overshadowed it.

 

In Junhoe’s view, Jiwon was seriously crying. Out of happiness, out of excitement. No one could cover their feelings before him, as Junhoe could see them thoroughly without a barrier. The surprised expression was real and at this moment Junhoe knew, Jiwon loved Yerim so much.

 

"Did Yerim talk a lot today?" 

 

Junhoe nodded. "She talked a lot about you, sir." Jiwon's eyes widening and he stared at his daughter. "Ya Kim Yerim what did you told Mr.Koo about me?" Jiwon acted like he mad and Yerim only sneered.

 

"secret~" Yerim put a finger on her lips and smiled. The younger male only laughed at the adorable moment of them both. How he wished his father could do that to him when he was in Yerim's age.

 

“I’m so glad my decision to come here was right. Thank you so much Mr. Koo.” Jiwon bowed and Junhoe suddenly thought “ _This is my time_.” when he felt like Jiwon would give him a handshake.

 

Junhoe supposedly shifted the pink color he accidentally added this morning to a neutral state, but when Jiwon smiled so bright and sincere when their hands met, Junhoe.exe had stopped working, mind turned blank.

 

The warm palm of Jiwon, the way that man grinned till his eyes turned into a thin line, for the second time today, Junhoe’s heart skipped a beat, and he totally forgot to do whatever he was planned in his big head.

 

“I’ll take my leave then, see you tomorrow, Mr. Koo,”

 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Kim.” Junhoe bowed back. Yerim waved for him but all he could do was raised his hand flatly with an empty gaze until they got lost in sight.

 

“Oh damn.” Junhoe cussed under his breath when he realized he missed the chance to get rid of the pink in Jiwon’s color.

 

“Seems like I have to change it tomorrow,” Junhoe should've regretted his stupidity, but when a smile crept onto his face, the universe knew he didn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build because why not HAHA. Excuse the repetitive words, i made this without a beta reader.  
> idk why did I continuing this but thank u for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> weird, I know.  
> Idk if I will continue this but thank u for reading junbob nation!


End file.
